jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Giganotosaurus
Giganotosaurus ("giant southern lizard") is currently one of the largest known meat-eating dinosaur ever. For many years Tyrannosaurus held that record (although bits and pieces of Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus showed that they were as large as any individual T. rex). Then, in 1995, paleontologists Rodolfo Coria and Leonardo Salgado reported the discovery of a new meat-eater bigger than any tyrant lizard. They named the giant dinosaur, Giganotosaurus carolini. '' Bone for bone, it was larger than the largest skeleton of ''T. rex ever found! The skull alone was 5 feet (1.5 m) long! What's more, a lower jaw bone was later found from an individual even bigger than the first one - with a skull perhaps 1.5 meters (5 feet) long. Clearly, Giganotosaurus was a gigantic dinosaur. When Giganotosaurus was alive, the most common plant-eaters in South America were the titanosaur sauropods. While a single Giganotosaurus could kill a young titanosaur, it would take many Giganotosaurus to bring down a giant adult. Originally, there was no evidence that Giganotosaurus hunted in groups, but a recent discovery from slightly younger rocks shows that they indeed may have lived in packs of 6-12 or more individuals. Movies= Story Genetic material of Gigantosaurus was in possession of InGen by the year 2014 and was used in the creation of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. Production and development Gigantosaurus was once rumored to be the dinosaur antagonist of , then called by its preliminary name "Jurassic Park IV", before Indominus rex was was revealed to be the antagonist. However, it did appear in the film in a sense as its genetic material was used in Indominus rex's creation. Trivia *An artistic render of Gigantosaurus is seen on a wall of one of the stores inside Jurassic World's Main Street. |-|Games= The Lost World: Jurassic Park Giganotosaurus was featured on the raptor's gallery on the PSX/Saturn game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Apparently it was cut from the game in favor for Tyrannosaurus rex and the Allosaurus. Gigantosaurus in the Raptors gallery for TLW-JP for PS1.png|From the Raptor gallery of the TLW: JP video game. Warpath: Jurassic Park The Giganotosaurus appeared in the game Warpath: Jurassic Park. It got mistyped as Giganota''saurus'', and it's codenamed as Giga. It has 3 colors: blue, brown, and white red. The Giganotosaurus shares a similar battle style with Carcharodontosaurus and Albertosaurus, and its battle stage is the paddock. Giganto jup-582.jpg|"Giga" from Warpath: Jurassic Park. Giga.jpg|Giga biting Styracosaurus. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Giganotosaurus is one of the Carnivores Threes that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. GiganotosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Giganotosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park: Builder see Gigantosaurus/Builder Gigantosaurus can be created in Jurassic Park: Builder. Its DNA sample is rare and can only be acquired by playing Tournament Mode. Jurassic World: The Game see Gigantosaurus/JW: TG Gigantosaurus can be created in Jurassic World: The Game. |-|Comics= Jurassic Park: Redemption Giganotosaurus was on the covers of Jurassic Park: Redemption IV and V. In the cover for Jurassic Park: Redemption IV it was towering over a human female while in the cover for Jurassic Park: Redemption V it was being attacked by a mosasaur and a Velociraptor pack. It was one of the dinosaurs recreated by Dr. Henry Wu. JurassicPark04.jpg Jurassicpark05.jpg Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: Redemption dinosaurs